A KH2 Christmas
by Daralis Destaire
Summary: Soriku pairing. Sora wonders what to get Riku for Christmas. His friends in Radiant Garden help. Fluffyness ensues. Sorry about the crappy summary. Shonenai haters stay away!


**Christmas in Radiant Garden**

Sora walked around in the marketplace with his friends, attempting to find the best present ever for his best friend, also slight boyfriend, Riku. Kairi picked up a talisman, calling to Sora, "How 'bout this? I think Riku would like this!"

Kairi and Sora dated for a few months, then decided it seemed too weird and just wanted to be friends. About half a year later she found a guy that both Riku and Sora accepted. He looked much like Axel, if you changed a few things. A few weeks afterwards, Riku and Sora hooked up. Both, mostly Sora, were worried to tell her, for fear of making her hate them. She softly slapped them for thinking so low of her and told them that she was happy for them. Both couples are still dating two years later.

He shook his head, answering, "No, not what I was thinking of... Let's move on to the next."

Cloud glances at Sephiroth, as if asking permission for something. Sephiroth nods, letting Cloud go to Sora. He taps Sora's shoulder, dropping a keychain into Sora's palm, which looked like the yin-yang symbol, even coming apart to form separate keychains. At Sora's confused look, Cloud explains, "This is a joint keychain. It connects two keybladers to one another. Sephiroth and I were planning on giving it to you and Riku as a Christmas present, but it seems you need one more than us. You keep one and wrap the other."

After Cloud and Sephiroth were done fighting, they found they had a lot in common with each other. One month later, they came back to Radiant Garden. Two months later, they hooked up and are peacefully living together at the outskirts of town.

Sora's eyes light up, giving almost no warning as he tackle-hugs Cloud and Sephiroth, who came up to Cloud. The two look shocked before Cloud hugs him slightly back, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Cloud, Sephiroth!"

"Hey guys! Kairi! Sora! Wait up!" Kairi's boyfriend of two years, Hiba, runs up to them, "Got your gift to Riku yet, Sora? If not I found an awesome present for him!"

Sora nods, showing him the keychains. Hiba nods, "Yup, that's looks good, 'specially for those keyblades you have."

Two days later at Christmas, we find Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Sephiroth, Cid, Yuffie, Hiba, Kairi, Merlin, Sora, and Riku in the newly remodeled and repaired castle, now used by everyone. They were currently in a hardly known about room, celebrating their Christmas in private.

Sora walks up to Riku and takes out his present, "Uh, um...Riku? Here's your present...I...I hope you like it!"

Riku looks at the present, all in it's badly wrapped glory, green and yellow paper with yellow ribbons put in odd places. It was pretty much patchwork, with a few noticeable spots with different designs. He unwraps the present and opens the small box which held his present. Both keychains were in the box. He takes them both out and looks to Sora.

Sora explains the keychains, "Pick one and...they said that it connects the two who...who have it...I thought it was a pretty good present...so I got it for us." He quickly looks to the ground, sure that Riku hated his gift.

Riku takes the yang side and attaches it to his keyblade, then hands the yin side to Sora to attach to his own keyblade. When both were attached to their own keyblade, they looked much like a puzzle piece, one white, one black. When the two moved closer, the two keyblades emitted a soft light and showed a line connecting the two keyblades together. Riku unsummons his keyblade and hugs Sora, saying, "I love my gift. In fact," he chuckles, "now mine feels stupid!" He hands Sora a fluffy, brown stuffed bear, which wore a green hat and had a red ribbon around it's neck.

Sora hugs it, looking much younger than his seventeen years of age, "Thank you! I love it!" Kairi and Hiba smile at the couple, along with Aerith and Yuffie. Cloud, Leon, Merlin, Cid, and Sephiroth were inwardly smiling at them. Cloud and Leon inside their heads were doing a happy dance.

Yuffie broke the lovey scene by shouting, "Hey! This is a party! We gotta have music!" She started to sing off-key 'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow'. Sora and Riku smile at each other before joining the others in the party. They all ended up drunk from Yuffie spiking the drinks. The next morning Radiant Garden noticed a black dot quickly leaving the castle, with many others chasing her.

* * *

Dara-chan: This came to me for some reason. My muse refuses to help me with stories already around, and I wanted a Christmas one-shot of my own. Tell me what you all think with the pretty purple button, please? By the by, Merry Christmas! or Happy Holidays! 


End file.
